


Birthday Proposal

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dodger - Freeform, Ethan - Freeform, F/M, Miles - Freeform, Stella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Chris celebrating his birthday with family.





	Birthday Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So this story was inspired by one of @emilyevanston recent Head Canons. Thank you so much for giving me permission to play in your sandbox.
> 
> Feedback and thoughts greatly appreciated. This story is not beta’d.

 

Nervously you pace in Lisa’s living room, taking a deep breath you head back into the kitchen where Lisa finishes lighting the two numbered candles on top of Chris’ birthday cake. Together the two of you had gone all out getting him a three-tiered Patriots themed cake not counting the Tom Brady image on top. You knew that your fanboy boyfriend would love this.

Lisa looks up as you enter the room and smiles. “Y/N, will you please get the door for me and make sure that Dodger doesn’t jump on me.”

“Sure Lisa.”

You open the patio door slowly blocking the opening with your body to ensure Dodger who had been sitting on the other side can’t squeeze past him. Grabbing ahold of his collar you walk off to the side before opening the door all the way, thus allowing Lisa to pass you. Carly, Shana, and Scott each grab one of the children to make sure they don’t end up in Lisa’s way. Dodger begins to bark his tail wagging in excitement knowing something was about to happen. Squatting down in front of him you pet his head, as he moves forward and tries to lick your face. Laughing you pull back and get up, “Nice try boy.”

The family gathers around the picnic table where Chris is sitting, as Lisa sets the cake on the table. Stella struggles in Carly’s arms, so Chris grabs her and sits her in his lap. Miles and Ethan quickly move forward to sit on either side of Chris. You see Scott standing off to the side with his cell phone at the ready as you all begin to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. When you all finish singing you watch as Chris leans down and whispers into the children’s ears. Looking at the other adults you note that they are also paying close attention to what will happen next. 

Miles little voice begins to count, “one, two, thwee” and together the children and Chris blow out to the candles. Everyone cheers boisterously. Miles then looks up, “Do we get cake now gama?”

At the same time as Stella screeches “CAKE!” whilst making a grabbing motion with her hands. 

Lisa chuckles at her grandchildren’s antics, “not yet kiddos. We got to do presents first.”

Scott continues to record on his phone as Carly hands over the first wrapped box, “This is from Scott.”

Chris picks up the box carefully and gently shakes it. There is no sound, so he puts it back on the table and rips into the paper. Under the paper is a medium size shirt box, when he pulls off the lid inside is a new Tom Brady Patriots jersey and ball cap.

Chris looks up, “Thanks, bro.”

“You’re welcome man.”

Next Carly hands over another box, “I’d recommend you not shake this one, it's from the kiddos.”

He leans down again, whispering to them. Stella claps her hands as both boys begin to grin.  The three of them make short work of the paper. Inside the box are several framed pieces of children’s artwork along with a Disney sweatshirt-depicting Mickey dressed as an astronaut and a new NASA ball cap. 

“Wow, guys. Thank You.” Chris exclaims as he hugs each child and places a kiss on the top of each of their heads. 

Shana skips over placing an envelope in front of Chris. “So this is from Mom, Carly and me.”

He opens the envelope and pulls out a sheet of paper, “what’s this?”

“That my dear boy is a reservation to a cabin at Lake Sunapee in New Hampshire at the end of the month. We rented it for you and Y/N and you’ll have that place for a week.”

Chris looks up surprised, “Thanks, this is awesome.” He then looks at you, “what do you say, babe, you, me and Dodger up at the cabin?” He then proceeds to wiggle his eyebrows at you. 

You shake your head not able to suppress the laugh that bubbles up, “you got it handsome.”

Realizing there are no big gifts left Miles and Ethan leave their seats next to Chris and move across the patio. Stella immediately notices that her brothers left her behind and struggles out of Chris’s grip down onto the ground.  She then toddles in the same direction her brothers had scampered off in.

While everyone is watching to see what the kids are up to, you give Dodger a special baseball.  As practiced Dodger takes the ball over to Chris and nudges his hand. Chris then looks down and notices the ball. Thinking Dodger wants to play he was about to throw the ball when he realizes it's not a conventional ball. “What’s this bud?” He asks Dodger as he flips the brass hinge on the side of the ball. He then slowly opens the ball and inside it sits a black ring. He carefully examines it and sees the words ‘I Love You’ engraved on the inside of it. As he looks up from the ring he notices that you are kneeling down next to Dodger and in front of him.

“Chris, I love you. The time we’ve spent together has been amazing and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family and grow old with you. So, that being said. Will you Marry Me?”

Biting your lip nervously you watch as his jaw drops and he swallows quickly. Chris then slides off of his seat and kneels down in front of you and places his right hand on your face as he hoarsely responds, “yes, I’ll marry you.” He then proceeds to kiss you. “I love you too, Y/N.”

Taking the ring from its box you place it on his left ring finger. Together the two of you get up from the ground and are immediately surrounded by an Evans family group hug.

When you all pull apart and sit down at the table Lisa is the first to speak, “Well this explains why you’ve been so quiet today.”

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to do this for the last six weeks. Not to mention training Dodger to do his part.” You say causing everyone to chuckle. When everyone quiets down, “Scott, please tell me you got this on video.”

“Sure did…gotta say I was curious as to why you wanted me to record all of this. You are one deviously sneaky woman.”

Giving a small bow in your seat, “why thank you, kind sir.”

 


End file.
